Forever Dream
by Quezacolt
Summary: We used to be friends. QUALL


Forever Dream

Summary: We used to be friends. QUALL

A/N: The song is by Danny Warhol. 'We used to be friends'.

I love reviews.

* * *

_A long time ago, we used to be friends  
But I haven't thought of you lately at all  
If ever again, a greeting I send to you,  
Short and sweet to the soul is all I intend.  
_

I remember the way it used to be. Before Rinoa came along that is. You were my student, I was your teacher, but I liked to think we shared a bond that transcended the one of a simple student-teacher relationship. Maybe I was dreaming. You had an attitude I admired. I admit it, I felt like I was smitten. But hey, you we're my student, I was your instructor. It would never have worked out. When I was demoted, shortly after Dollet, I had saved your life, and in doing so showed I cared for my students more then a cold instructor should, I thought hey, we're both SeeD now. Maybe there's a chance? You went off the liberate Timber and I was to remain behind. Seifer had seen right through me. Maybe that's why we both disliked each other. Each of us saw right through the others façade.

He insulted me like usual, laughing at my worried expression, saying my lap dog had gone off on some mission and was most likely lying in a ditch somewhere and here I was pining away. I snarled at him, attempting to hide the truth his snaps how Squall was ten times the leader Seifer could ever hope to be and how he would have Timber liberated before Seifer had even polished his Gunblade. Apon hearing Squall's destination, Seifer lost all sanity completely. I was dragged across the country, partly furious at Seifer, partly afraid of what I would find when I found you, partly exhilarated that I was going to see you again. We arrived and I found you with Rinoa.

The girl of your dreams. The girl from my nightmares.

You we're content, I was dying.

You ignored me and if possible was more cold towards me then usual. Had you finally seen through my façade?

'_Go talk to a wall…'_

There we're a few times I thought I could tell you how I felt and you wouldn't hate me, but other times you we're so distant I was sure you already knew. I was in quagmire, sinking faster then I could count to ten. How could I live, watching you chase another?

But I let you go. So in love with you, I let you go on your wild goose chase, all the while hoping that one day, you would realize what you left behind and would come back for me. I felt like a balloon, my emotions swelling until I felt the urge to shake you and point out to you what the hell you we're missing. Finally I found out you we're my childhood friend and I had to release it. I let a little bit of my feelings go, pretending I still didn't hopelessly feel the same way. You understood, but still didn't get my hints. You got over me faster then I could finish my story.

_Come on now, honey,  
Bring it on, bring it on, yeah.  
Just remember me when you're good to go  
Come on now, sugar,  
Bring it on, bring it on, yeah.  
Just remember me when._

Hurt, I held everything back once more. Selphie pressured me to talk, something I was trying to avoid at all possible. You went on a half-assed mission to save Rinoa, almost dying yourself in the process and it was then I realised you we're hopelessly, madly in love with her. Just as I am with you. I held back my tears until the mission was all well and done. You partied, I drank, you kissed the girl of your dreams, I stood in the shadows wishing I was dead.

_It's something I said, or someone I know.  
Or you called me up, maybe I wasn't home.  
Now everybody needs some time,  
And everybody know  
The rest of it's fine  
And everybody knows that._

After the big battle, we all quit with our GF. I know you still kept yours, you we're afraid one day evil would be back and you wouldn't be able to save anyone without one. That's what you told us anyway. I started regaining past memories previously suppressed. Hey, did you know we used to be friends?

_Come on now, sugar,  
Bring it on, bring it on, yeah.  
Just remember me when you're good to go  
Come on now, honey,  
Bring it on, bring it on, yeah.  
Just remember me when._

You we're the little kid who always tried to be brave, I was the little kid who always refused to cry. Ellone was your sister, I was your best friend, I was the one who gave you room, Ellone was the one who gave you hugs. I was pulled away for foster care, you cried on the day I was taken, I told you not to, I gave you your ring. I'm sure you never knew how you got it, and I'm not low enough to say 'Hey! I gave you that!' You always have a part of me with you, I like it. My foster parents abused me, I went to Garden. I met you. We bonded again. We equipped GF. Suddenly full length conversations went to muttered words, before neither of us talked at all.

You forgot we we're friends. Hell, so did I.

So the circle continued.

Then suddenly, Rinoa was gone. My wildest dream a reality as Rinoa kissed you goodbye, then went off on her world trip to find Seifer. Hey, I knew all along who you were. But you pushed me away for someone who imagined you we're someone else. You got angry, you didn't have anyone to protect anymore. You unequipped your GF. I asked you why, you said you didn't deserve it's power. Everyday, you got paler and I knew you had begun to remember. Suddenly you stopped wearing your ring. I was hurt. I cried in my quarters because you avoided me. You stopped talking to me, you ignored me. A few weeks later, I was a shell, you were a wreck.

_We used to be friends a long time ago.  
We used to be friends a long time ago.  
We used to be friends a long time ago.  
We used to be friends,_

I was in my quarters and you knocked on my door. I opened it, confused. You showed me the ring, you asked the question you didn't want to believe, and I said yes. I gave you the ring. Then suddenly your lips were on mine. I was surprised, but happy, and when you pulled away, you grabbed my hands and slumped to the ground, pulling me down to sit beside you. You told me you had always wanted to do that. You just couldn't remember. I was happy, you we're tired. We well asleep on the floor of my room. When I woke up, you we're gone, I was wearing your necklace.

When I found you, already doing you job, more colour in your cheeks then I had seen all year, you smiled and told me it looked better on me then it did on him. I knew his reasons ran deeper, but hey, baby steps right?

Then you turned to me, a smile on your face, taking my hand in yours.

"Come on," You whispered, "Let's go talk to a wall."

And you kissed me, on the command deck, with the view of the ocean in front of us.

Oh yeah, we used to be friends.

Not anymore though. Now we are so much more.

_A long time ago, we used to be friends  
But I haven't thought of you lately at all  
If ever again, a greeting I send to you,  
Short and sweet to the soul is all I intend. _

We used to be friends a long time ago.  
We used to be friends a long time ago.  
We used to be friends a long time ago.  
We used to be friends,

Finis


End file.
